Left Behind
by Mylastfantasy10
Summary: Arnold finally had everything he ever wanted. He could finally be complete. But then, why does he suddenly get the feeling that he forgot about something...a vital variable needed to complete his daily life. Arnold could never have everything he wanted, because everyone knows that in order to gain anything in this life something of equal or more value must be lost.
1. Chapter 1: Having Everything

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or its characters. The belong to the beautiful Craig Bartlett**

It was quiet between the two young blondes as Arnold roughly pulled Helga further into the jungle and away from the rejoicing crowd of ten year olds. Helga's hands were slightly clammy from the humid, South American air, but Arnold's grip remained firm as he expertly maneuvered his way through the trees and mossy rocks dispute not having the slightest clue where he was taking her.

Arnold hadn't given any outward signs what he wanted Helga for but she could feel the desperation as he wordlessly snatched her away from their classmates. She noted the tense atmosphere and decided to hold in any remarks she may have sarcastically spat as she usually would during any other circumstance as this.

Helga watched Arnold's drag her through the thickets of trees. His red plaid shirt was rolled half way up his arms and lazily hung over his teal t-shirt. There were splotches of dirt and mud coating his skin and jeans. The ends of the fabric were worn and tearing in places from getting caught on the occasional branch or thorn. Her eyes then fell upon a pink ribbon, her pink ribbon, tided around his thin arm. No doubt absorbing the blood from the small wound he had obtained earlier that day...or was it yesterday? They'd been out in the jungle for so long and so much had happened it was getting hard to remember when everything broke loose and finally calmed down.

When Arnold believed he was far enough away, he made a brief halt causing the girl, who's hand he was still grasping, to crash into him. Arnold, to Helga's surprise, had kept his balance during their short collision.  
>Criminy, he must really be focused. He always fell when we ran into each other before due to his clumsiness.<br>He had gotten his clumsiness from his father, now that she thought about it.

After a long silence of Helga waiting for Arnold to speak or do anything, she was getting slightly frustrated with the Football headed boy. He had just dragged her all the way out here just to look in the complete opposite direction in silence. Almost as if she wasn't even there. What the hell!

"Criminy, Football head! What? You didn't drag me all the way out here just to hold my hand!" She asked with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "I mean, I know I'm hot stuff and all but I didn't think you liked me that much! So start talking or I'll-"

Helga was cut off by Arnold's slow mutter to himself. She should have been glad for some type of reaction from the blonde haired boy, but her patience was wearing thin.

"Hello? Arnoldo?" She called. "Do really expect for me to hear you mumbling in this god forsaken jungle? Spit it o-"

"What were you thinking, Helga?!" Arnold turned to look at her for the first time since he grabbed her hand. His eyes stared at her accusingly over his shoulder.

Helga jumped in shock at his random outburst.  
>What was I...huh?<br>Shock quickly morphed into confusion on her face.  
>She stared at him, motioning for him to continue.<p>

"Helga! You are crazy?" Arnold continued, causing a look of anger to pass over Helga's features at the 'crazy' comment. "You traveled out here, followed me away from the group, were pain in the neck for days!" He panted, looking at her desperately."You ran away into an uncharted jungle with who knows what prowling inside! You found my parents and basically got shot in the process! You are the reason any of this even happened! What you did was wreck less and just stupid-"

Helga cringed after every bullet Arnold threw at her. Slowly falling more and more after each accusation. Arnold noted her guilty expression, but didn't stop in his accusations.

"You sacrificed your life trying to help me. Me! The stupid football headed weirdo, whom you _hate_!" He finally took a breath, allowing his voice to calm into a must softer tone. His eyes found her blue ones again. "AND...Without you...I'd probably be dead and I would have never found my parents."

Huh? Helga's eyes popped open at that last part. Her heart was thundering against her rib-cage. She looked up at him, ceasing her gaze upon his bright green eyes. His eyes held her gaze, burning with anger, determination, and admiration. His face was practically begging for an explanation.

"So!" Helga replied. "I don't get where you're going with this. Besides your exaggerating!" she continued. "I barely DID anything! I-"

"That's another thing!" Arnold interrupted one again this evening. "You act as if everything you did was no big deal! Not everyone would do what you did, Helga!" Arnold paused with a thoughtful expression on his face. "No, actually, no one would do what you did. Not even me! So why did you?"

"Criminy! I am not having this conversation with you Arnold!"

Helga averted her eyes and pulled herself from his grasp. She was only able to walk two steps before Arnold ran ahead of her, taking both her wrists into his hands, and pinning her against a tree. Helga struggled against him believing she could easily get out of his grip but his hold never gave.

_Was he always this strong?_ _Why the heck hasn't he stood up to me before? _Helga was bewildered, to say the least, at this new discovery. She may have also found this to be oddly attractive. It was a similar feeling from a past April fool's day dance.

"What the HELL! Let me go!"

"Why? So we can go back the way things were?" Arnold shot back with an almost undetectable hurt within his words. "Always arguing, yelling and cringing at the very thought of each other?" Helga avoided his accusing stare. "Or how about the more recent?" Arnold continued, bringing his head around to catch her azure eyes once more. "Avoiding and simply ignoring each other all together? Always hiding, running away, lying to ourselves _and_ our friends!"

"We've done it for six freakin' years! Why does that suddenly matter to you now?" Helga retorted with just as much fire in her voice as Arnold. This time her gaze was cold and unforgiving. She knew that it wasn't really his fault for the distance in their relationship but she just couldn't help but feel slightly betrayed at remembering all the times he would blow her off as soon as she wanted to try and be closer to him. The though made her mind fog with anger and frustration.

Suddenly, Helga saw Arnold's confidence falter and a slight blush tinge his cheeks. Oh she _knew_ that look! She had the upper hand now. All her secrets had already been revealed. She had nothing to lose. But Arnold? He hadn't revealed a single thing.

He quickly put his confident facade back up. He quickly thought up a comeback, albeit weak, to satisfy her lust for an answer."Because I'm sick of it! I hate having to act like this all the time! I-"

Helga pushed against him, stopping him from finishing his poor excuse for an answer.

"Why! If you hate the way I act so much then you should be glad that I avoid you! I've already started leaving you alone like you asked me to do. You were the one that said, and I quote, 'I don't want anything to do with you! Just get lost!', you said! Well guess what! I did exactly that." She finished.

Arnold was taken aback. Guilt spread through his entire being.

" I-I d-did say that…b-but that was befo-"

"What? Before I started saving your butt every time your optimistic plans began crumbling down around you? News flash, Arnold! I've been doing that for years"! Arnold's hands slacked around her wrist and she finally whipped herself away from him and started stomping in the direction of the class. The plane to take them back to Hillwood was leaving soon and she was done. Her blood was boiling through her veins. He was blaming _her_ for this? _He_ was the one that ignored her for six years! _He_ was the reason she'd been avoiding him! And _He_ was the reason she got lost in the first place! If anyone was being reckless, it certainly wasn't her. All she'd been doing was trying to make the little twerp happy!

"You're right…". He croaked. It was quiet but she still heard it just as well if he had yelled it.

_I'm right?_ Helga stopped dead in her tracks. She had never heard those words directed at her before. She didn't know how to respond to that so she stayed silent, allowing Arnold to continue.

"You did everything I told you and more. You've knocked some sense into me when I was being an idiot. You've told me the truth when no else would. All these things and I'm still asking for more. And what have I ever done for you"? Helga was frozen in her spot, facing the opposite direction. Her heart was clenching at his tone. He sounded so broken, so guilty. She couldn't take this.

Without warning, Helga spun around and pointed her index finger in his direction. The scowl on her face now holding a different insight. "Oh no you don't! Don't start being all Mr. Modest with the low self esteem! You've done more for others then all the fudgy bars pink boy has eaten in his entire life! Sure you've made a few mistakes, but criminy! You're just a kid, Arnold! You can't be Mr. Perfect all the time. I mean-" Helga stopped midsentence when she noticed Arnold growing a very large grin across his face. She wasn't quite sure why, but the look he was wearing was really bothering her. "Why are you giving me that dopey smile?"She asked.

Arnold's happy grin turned cocky within a second. His eyes were half lidded and the look on his face told Helga, whatever he was about to say, she wasn't going to like it. "…You're nice, Helga."

Helga's almost tripped at his sudden declaration. _Where in the heck did that come from? One moment he's all broken and hysterical and the next he's being all bold!_

"What?! I don't know what you are talking about." Helga argued. Arnold eyed her challengingly.

"You couldn't stand the thought of me hating myself more than you, so you just had to cheer me up." He quipped back. "Admit it! You're nice."

Helga chuckled lowly in the back of her throat, shaking her head with amusement. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. I've told you this before and I'll tell ya' again. I'm mean, nasty, and insensitive. It's who I am and there is nothing you can do about that".

"Mmhm. Sure Helga." Arnold agreed with an obvious disbelieving tone to his voice. He looked down at his finger nails acting as if he wasn't really listening.

"It's true!" Helga insisted.

"Oh, I believe you." Arnold looked up from his hands and looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "Whatever you say, right Helga?"

She gave him a suspicious look. "Right" she said slowly. There was a short silence."Why are you still smiling like a fool? It's creeping me out."

"Oh sorry Helga." He stopped, but suddenly, a devious idea came into his head. "Does it bother you?" Arnold asked innocently, replacing that creepy, giddy smile he was baring.

"Yeah...yeah it really does actually."

"Well I could stop if it makes you uncomfortable…that is, if you admit that you're nice". Arnold's smile was getting cockier by the second. It made Helga want it off his face that much more.

"Ugh…Fine!" Arnold walked closer to her expectantly. " Imnnss." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Helga but I couldn't hear-"

"Immmnnss!" she mumbled slightly louder. Arnold pointed to his ears signaling that he again couldn't hear her, when they both knew he heard her loud and clear. He just loved teasing her for many reasons but mostly because it was almost satisfying being able to make your bully so flustered. Not to mention, it was undeniably cute.

"Criminy! I'm nice! Pleasant as flower! I'm sweeter than candy! I'm NI-"

Helga's eyes went wide, almost popping out of her skull. This couldn't be happening. She was dreaming right now. She would have to be! Why else would Arnold, the love of her life, the center of her world, and the bane of her existence, have his gentle lips moving against hers in the most pleasant way.

He pulled her closer by the collar of her shirt, desperately trying to get her to respond to his kiss, but she was just too shocked to react. Helga kept her blue eyes open, staring blankly at Arnold's closed green ones. She blinked, finally starting to process what was happening. Helga tried pushing Arnold slightly, hoping that her mind could stop spinning once Arnold wasn't so close. However, Arnold just pulled her closer to him and began backing her up against the nearest tree.

Not long after, there was a brisling sound coming closer to them, going completely unnoticed ny the two highly invested blondes. A shocked but reasoning voice was tearing though the barier into Arnolds head little by little, until finally, it processed. "Ar…ld…Arn…Arnold!" Arnold jumped being roughly pulled away from the state of euphoria he had been in and ultimately Helga, by his tall haired best friend, Gerald.

"Arnold! What in the world are you thinking? You're gonna give the poor girl a heart attack…never thought I'd say that, _especially_ about Helga G. Pataki!" Gerald gave a short look of distaste before addressing his best friend again. Arnold looked panicked, disheveled, and embarrassed. His face was bright red, his eyes looking directly at Helga's still wide and confused ones. He looked as if he had just the worst mistake of his life that would surly lead to his tragic demise.

"H-Helga I…I don't know…what I mean is…I'm SORRY!" Arnold shut his eyes tight with guilt threaded in the lines of his face. No one knew what to say. The silence was too dense to bare.

_What just happened?_ The two blondes thought.

Gerald stare back and forth between the two blondes. He had always been a smooth talker, but not even he knew what to say to lighten the tense atmosphere surrounding them. Finally, Gerald attempted to break the silence. Though, it was all in vein because as soon as Gerald had opened him mouth, Arnold bolted in the direction of the group, not daring even a glance back.  
><em><br>I'm so stupid! How could I have done that? She didn't kiss back! Oh God! What have I done?  
><em>  
>Arnold ran through the trees, trying to get as far away from the situation as he could. He came into the clearing residing his classmates, only to find them boarding the plane with his parent outside waiting for him. He sprinted up to them, grabbed both their arms and pulled them one the plane without a word. Once on the plane, he dragged his parents to a row in the right aisle. He sat in the middle between his two parents.<p>

"Arnold what wrong? Why are you in such a rush?" Arnold's mother asked worriedly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Arnold sighed, relaxing a bit, and smiled reassuringly, "Nothing's wrong, _Mom._" Arnold grinned warmly as he was reminded that he could finally say that. He _finally _had the only two people in the world he would ever be able to be entitled as _his_ parents. "I'm just anxious to get back home to grandpa and grandma, so we can finally be together". Miles and Stella turned their gazes to each other. Arnold watched both their faces contort oddly for a few seconds before they simultaneously broke into tears and hugged their boy.

For this brief moment, they were happier than anyone could ever claim to be. For this brief moment, Arnold had everything. And for this overwhelmingly brief moment, Arnold was able to get that horrible mistake out of his mind.

* * *

><p>Gerald and Helga stared at where Arnold once was. Both unsure of the events they had just experienced.<p>

"So…Helga. About my man Arnold. You aren't going to pound him or anything after this, are you?" Gerald asked, slightly uncomfortable and a little worried for the fate of his best friend.

_If I pound anyone, it's going to be **you**._ Helga thought sourly, but quickly pushed it away.

"N-no…I'm just a little confused…" She let out, starting to regain her ability to speak.

"Yeah, I can see that" Gerald answered with a snicker. "Just don't break my boys heart, okay? I don't know why, but for some reason, Arnold likes you."

"Likes me?" Helga squeaked, still a little woozy from the past events.

"Mmhm. You know. He thinks you're the bomb; you give him that nauseous fluttering in his stomach that gives him the feeling that he might throw up." Gerald spoke listlessly.

"Huh?" Helga responded, not understanding what he was saying.

Gerald sighed wondering how bluntly he'd have to put this to make this brash girl understand."He's head over heels for you!" Now that one she understood.

"WHAT!" She yelled.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said! But it's not true. The football headed little dweeb does NOT like me!" Helga responded with confidence.

"Mmhm. Okay, then what was he doing smothering your lips with his, hmm?"

"Ah…he was just… thanking me! Yeah that's it! He was thanking me for helping him find his parents."

Gerald gave her a look a disbelief. "Whatever you say, Helga… but, I've never seen him so excited to thank someone in my entire life. Mm mm mmh, he is a bold kid!" Gerald began walking back towards the group before noticing a certain pig-tailed blonde wasn't following him. He turned around and saw her with a blank look on her face. he chuckled under his breath. "You coming?" He asked.

Helga barely acknowledged him as she answered, "Yeah, just…give me a few minutes."

"Sure." He said with a warm smile of understanding before heading back.

When Gerald stepped into the plane, he was taken aback by all the chaos. He quickly noticed a seat next to Phoebe. It wasn't long before they became instantly distracted by each other's company.

Arnold was seated between his parents trying to get the incident out of his mind by listening to his parents' animated stories about their adventures.

After about five minutes. The passengers were told to buckle their seat belts for takeoff. Arnold released a breath of relief. He was finally going home. He had enough adventure for one year and was glad to be heading back to his homey boarding house, where his eccentric grandparents were waiting for him. But this time he would have his parents by his side the entire time.

The plane started moving and was soon flying through the air, leaving the jungle and all its mysteries behind.

Suddenly, the announcement came on, signaling that passengers could now freely walk about the plane if needed. Arnold felt a twinge on something shoot threw him, like he was missing something. He finally had everything he ever wanted. What could he possibly be-

That thought got caught in his throat as he felt all the color drain from his face. He had forgotten something. How could he have forgotten that one important detail of his life? Arnold felt cold. His hands were trembling but he tried to keep it at bay just in case he was over reacting. He took a slow, deep breath before he bolted up from his seat, turning his head in every direction in search for a familiar color.

No…no, no, no, NO!

Arnold jumped into the aisle, ignoring the odd looks from his parents who had decided not to question his sudden outbreak before they learned their boundaries with their son they had practically just met.

Arnold walked over to where his best friend was sitting. "Gerald!" Arnold called, interrupting the animated and obviously flirtatious conversation from the couple.

Gerald broke from his conversation with Phoebe and dryly turned his attention toward his blonde hair friend, not being too thrilled about the mood being broken at this particular moment. "What's up man?" Gerald asked coolly, despite his mild irritation.

"Where's Helga?" Arnold blurted out.

"Hmm?

"Where is Helga?!" Gerald blinked for a moment, trying to process Arnold's question. He turned behind him.

"Calm down, man. She's right over he- she's right-" Gerald's head turn frantically all over the place trying to locate the scowling blonde. "Oh god."Gerald murmured to himself in silent shock of the heavy situation.

"Where is she Gerald!?" Arnold persisted, loud enough to catch the attention from the entire plane.

"S-she stayed behind. S-she wanted to think for a m-moment. She's couldn't still be in the jungle? Right? _Right!_"

It was silent. You could hear a pin drop. Not even the engines seemed to give of a noise.

Arnold had no doubt in his mind where Helga was now. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't have really done that!

"Arnold?" phoebe questioned gently in that squeaky yet comforting voice, not fully knowing the weight of the situation. "What's going on?"

Arnold brought his head up slowly to look at her but regretted it as soon as he did. He couldn't bare the innocent confused look on the face of the very best friend of the forgotten girl. Suddenly, all of Arnold's emotions came dropping down on him, overwhelming his entire body with the distress and utter guilt that he felt inside. It built up within himself until he had to let out with every aspect of his energy…

"TURN THE PLANE AROUND!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My very first chapter to my very first fanfic! Tell me what you think and if I should continue with this idea!**


	2. Jungle Boy

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Hey Arnold! :'(**

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness and she shortness. I wasn't sure where I wanted to take this. I know what I want to do later with the story but this chapter was made up as I went basically. I'm getting more into it so hopefully next chapter will be up sooner. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Jungle Boy**

It had been about five minute since the revelation of Helga's absence and everyone was taking the news pretty grimly. The plane was no longer immersed in that unforgiving silence as it was before; it was now filled with a tense, apprehensive chatter. Rhonda was whispering worriedly to Nadine, Sid was in a state of absolute shock, his eyes wide and babbling to himself, Stinky was comforting Harold who was in denial, saying how this was all probably one of her dumb pranks, and Phoebe was crying in the airplane bathroom. Unlike Phoebe, who wanted to be a little more discrete about her distress, Olga was openly sobbing next to a distraught Mr. Simmons.

_Oh, how could I've have let this happen! _Mr. Simmons chastised to himself._I should have made a double head count-no- __**triple**__ head count! I just don't see how I could have forgotten my best student! Not to mention that this wouldn't be the first time. _Mr. Simmons dropped his head into his hands. _What am I going to do? What am I going to tell her parents? They trusted me with their precious child, and I failed! What kind of teacher am I?!_

_"_Mr. Simmons?" Arnold asked with a small voice, interrupting his teacher from his thoughts. Mr. Simmons lifted his head, reluctantly, from his arms to look at his student. He rubbed his eyes and awkwardly cleared his throat before addressing the nine year old.

"Oh, uh-yes, Arnold. I'm sorry. What would you like?"

Arnold's voice was soft as he asked, "Well... I know I'm usually the optimistic one at a time like this... but it's been a little hard given the circumstances and I-...I just want someone to tell me things are gonna be okay...that Helga's going to come home, safe and sound." His eyes looked up at his teacher desperately, as If he would die if he didn't hear something reassuring. Arnold dropped his head. "I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd really appreciate it. My friends haven't really been the most helpful people in a bad situation, if you know what I mean. And, well, my parents are great and are trying to help, but they didn't really know Helga very well, so..."

Mr. Simmons could tell it was getting harder for Arnold to go on with his explanation and even though he did feel just a bit awkward trying to be positive when he didn't feel very positive at all, he decided to do what he could and save a bit of that 'good teacher' he still had left in him. "I'm going to be honest with you, Arnold. I don't know what is going to happen with Helga. All we can do is hope for the best." Mr. Simmons smiled pitifully. "The pilot is unable to turn the plane around so we're going to go home. Once we return we will contact the station back in San Lorenzo and see if they've found her. I'm sure Helga's probably sitting right where the plane took off waiting patiently for us to come back."

Arnold nodded thoughtfully, feeling a bit calmer, but a guilty pang still went through him at the thought of Helga sitting alone in the middle of the jungle wondering if anyone cared enough to remember her. She was already pretty down on herself as it was. This probably confirmed her belief that everyone would rather live without her.

Noticing Arnold's worried expression, Mr. Simmons placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Arnold. Helga will be back before you know it. We already gotten a search party out there to find her and keep her safe until another plane can arrive...and Helga's a very 'special' girl, I'm sure she can take care of herself for just a few more hours."

Arnold smiled for the first time in hours. _Mr. Simmons is right. Helga's the strongest person I know. If anyone could get through this, it would be her...I just wish it didn't have to be. "_Thanks Mr. Simmons. I'm feeling much better now." Arnold then turned away from his teacher and walked though the panicking children back to his seat in between his parents.

Seeing their boy returning much more relaxed, Miles and Stella gathered up their boy into their arms. "Is everything alright, Arnold?" Stella asked resting her chin atop her son's head. Arnold nuzzled into the embrace of his parents, finding that comfort that he recently became acquainted with almost intoxicating.

Arnold sighed. "I'm alright for now, though I probably won't be completely calm until she's home."

Miles smiled understandingly at his son. "I know what you mean..." His expression turned sly as he stated, "Us Shortmans are worriers... _especially when_ it comes to the women we love." Miles glanced expectantly down at his son, anticipating the obvious reaction that would come from the boy.

"Yeah..." Arnold sighed dreamily. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open and a red hue covered his face. Arnold whipped his head in the direction of his father. "I-I'm not...I mean...m-me and H-Helga don't..." Arnold cleared his throat and wiped his clammy hands on his jeans.

"I am _not_ in love with _Helga_!" He insisted firmly.

"Oh my goodness!" Stella exclaimed. "My son's is dense! How could this have happened? Everyone on my side of the family has been so perceptive! I bet you he gets it from that wily father of yours, Miles!"

Miles laughed warmly at the memories of the stories that his father used to tell him consisting of a mean little pig-tailed girl named Gertie, who lived to make his life a living hell only to find out that she was the love of his life. He ruffles his fingers through his son's unruly, blonde locks that resembled his own. "Don't worry Stella; he'll grow out of it. Besides, judging by how red he is, I'm guessing he's not far from figuring it out." Miles said, giving Arnold a knowing smile.

Arnold's face only got redder at the final comment from his father. What did he really think of Helga? She certainly wasn't just a friend at this point. And he definitely liked her a lot. Maybe he did really lo-

"Hey guys?" Eugene piped up worriedly from the back of the plane, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn towards him.

"Eugene, what did you do?" Rhonda exclaimed with wide eyes, thinking the worst considering his past experiences with bad luck.

"Oh, I haven't done anything, Rhonda...but I just noticed..." Eugene looked around the plane one last time before continuing. "Where's brainy?"

* * *

><p>"They left me..." Helga whispered to herself in disbelief as she watched the plane depart into the air. "They LEFT me!" She repeated. Helga fell to her knees, no emotion showing on the features of her face.<p>

_I knew it! All that Arnold did was only to distract me so they could leave this place without me! I knew everything he said was just a load of crap! I just didn't think he actually hated me enough to do something so...so..._she sighed_...not like Arnold._

Helga knew Arnold would never try to get rid of anyone. He just wasn't that type of person. They had probably just forgotten her in the heat of the moment; everyone celebrating and hugging. She wasn't part of their world. She didn't belong in the happy picture that was their life...and that hurt. When she watch the family in tears as they embraced their new found family, all Helga could do was watch, awkwardly scratching her arm, and wishing she could get just a tiny piece of what they had, that overwhelming happiness she could just never obtain.

Helga hugged her knees to her chest with one arm and was drawing in the dirt with her other. She had no problem making out the shaped she wanted for she had memorized the patterns and curves of the lines long ago. She gazed sullenly upon her football headed drawing. He'd surly be panicking about now; looking all over for the girl clad in pink and her signature scowl present upon her face. Then he'd be feeling guilty and responsible and finally, he find a way to bring her back home, safe in his protective embrace, promising to never leave her again. Helga swooned hopelessly.

If only! She thought. But that would never happen...because Arnold didn't love her like Gerald had claimed he did, and it was all the more proven when Arnold had forgotten about her and flew off without her. There was no way in heck that she'd ever forget Arnold...because that's what love was...you never leave them behind...and you never forget.

_They all forgot. Every single one of them, even my sister! How could they not notice I wasn't there? I noticed when Harold wasn't with the class that one time and I barely tolerate the kid. Why am I surprised though? It's not like they remembered me any other time. They even forgot my birthday! Every year! Yet they all went out of their way to throw the class klutz the greatest birthday ever! The only person that remembered was Arnold but he didn't even give a second glance to me on my actual birthday. He waited an entire week later to even mention it and then he temporarily blinded me! Why am I even sitting here pathetically awaiting the return of the people who obviously could care less whether I was there or not?_

Helga stood up angrily from the dusty jungle floor, and turned on her heel towards the depths of the jungle. No way was she going to sit there any longer. For all she knew, no one was coming for her.

Little did she know, not five minute after she left, a man emerged from the jungle in search of her whereabouts.

Helga was walking for hours in no specific direction, just wanting to get as lost as possible and it seemed like that was succeeding because she no longer recognized where she was. The sun would be setting soon and she had no shelter, no food, nothing. She didn't even have her ribbon anymore. She had given that to Arnold when he scraped his arm, in order to bind it, stopping the bleeding.

What am I doing? Now I'm more lost than ever! Okay let's see I'll just backtrack; find my way back than I'll-ILL- what? Sit like a helpless little princess awaiting her prince to come and save her? Not in a million years bucko! She sighed. Not like I could even find my way back anyhow. I suppose I could at least may myself a shelter for the night. That can't be very hard, right?

* * *

><p>"Why is this so FREAKIN' hard?" Helga shouted after her stick canopy collapsed for the twentieth time.<p>

She roughly grabbed two of the branches that fell and leaned them against each other till they were standing up on their own. She let go keeping her hands shakily close to the craft. Once she was sure it wouldn't fall she dropped her arms in relief.

"¿Qué estés haciendo?"

"AHHHHHH!" Helga screamed falling on her back on top of her shelter in shock. Hearing a crack, she looked down at the broken sticks in horror and shot a glare at the tan boy that seemed to have dropped from the sky. Quickly, she shot up and dusted off her khaki short.

"Criminy! Don't sneak up on me like that you-you CREEP!" Helga scolded.

"Creep?" The boy question amused. He snickered at the clearly shaken up blonde who seemed to have to skill surviving in the jungle.

The girls eyes widened in disbelief at the sound of him laughing. The look quickly turned into one of hatred as she turned on her heel and stomped away from him. The boy instantly realized he had somehow offended that interesting young girl who seemed vaguely familiar. In attempt to remedy the situation, he leapt from his spot and ran in front of the blonde, blocking her path.

"Lo siento, chica. No era mi intencíon ofenderte. M-Me llamo Lu-"

"Hold it, jungle boy!" Helga interrupted, placing a finger to his lips. "I've had a long day. Basically an emotional roller coaster that has been giving me a horrendous head ache that I can't even begin to describe. So if you can understand me at all would you mind speaking in a language I can understand! Sheesh! Even Japanese would be better than this!"

The boy blinked a moment, processing the strict request from the girl, then smiled, removing her finger from his face.

"Of course, miss. What I had said was that I was sorry. I did not mean to offend you in anyway." Helga stared dubiously at how well the boy spoke English despite the strong Spanish accent he held which was oddly endearing. She finally took a good look at the boy. He had dark brown hair that fell in messy lengthy tufts on his head. He was thin and quite muscular for his age which she assumed to be around her age if not older. She looked up and noticed he was slightly taller than her by a few inches. Then she looked at his face. He had a kind face, one of a person who would never be judgmental, but his eyes held that of a childlike mischief. His eyes. They were an incredible green that almost seemed to glow. They reminded her so much of Arnold. She shook her head and glanced down. She quickly noticed his lack of clothes, only bring covered up by some leaves and animal skin pieces. She snapped her eyes back up with a burning blush adorning her cheeks.

"Whoa... How cute!" The boy mused as he took hold of her chin and held it towards his face. Helga's blush deepened at their close proximity and broke free from the boy who seemed to have no sense of personal space.

"Hey! Who said you could touch me!"

Helga bellowed. She got down on her knees and started observing her broken branches trying to ignore him.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking over her shoulder at the pile of useless sticks.

"_I_ am making shelter. And _you_ are distracting me."

He quirked an eyebrow at her use of shelter knowing it wouldn't do much good in the middle of the jungle. Not only that, but her location was terrible. There was no source of food or water and the direction it was facing would get all the wind at night. In short, this was a recipe for certain death.

"Umm a sh-shelter? W-wow I mean-uh if I could make just a little suggestion?"

She exhaled defeated. "Fine, what?"

"Don't do...everything you're doing."

She blinked. "Excuse me? I've been on my own longer than you would ever know, so I think I know what I'm doing when it comes to finding a place to sleep. Especially when Miriam forgets to put the spare key under the mat when she's done using it and doesn't answer the door." She added that last part to herself. "Who are you anyway?"

"O-oh. Am Lucas."

"Lucas eh? Well Luke, do ya think you can go find me some more branches? Mine are kinda broken...thanks to you."

"Are you alone?" It was odd for anyone to be out in the middle of the jungle alone, not to mention dangerous. Especially for someone as young as her. He could also tell that she definitely wasn't from around here. No one here had blonde hair as bright gold as she did and absolutely no one had blue eyes as mesmerizing and pure as hers.

"What's it to ya?" She didn't understand this boy. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She's been nothing but cold to him since he piped up from behind her. Where did he come from anyway? Sure she was a little calmer that she wasn't alone, and you could say she was just a smidge hopeful that he wouldn't abandon her like everyone else had.

"W-well it's just that...I-I mean not to say that you can't handle yourself out here. You've made that perfectly clear that you can." He paused a moment, thinking she would comment on that bout nothing came so he continued. "There's this village in the jungle...and it just seems like that would be much more comfortable than sleeping on the cold hard ground...with all those dangerous animals." He added as an afterthought and quirked an eyebrow when she stiffened when he mentioned the animals. Helga has never been good with animals, it always seemed like they had something against her. The parrot, Arnold's pig, birds, and especially rats. So the mention of animals prowling in the darkness at every corner didn't seem to be so appealing.

"A-animals you say." Helga responded uncomfortably. "Why would that bother me?"

"Oh no reason. I mean it's not even that big an issue. They're just animals...lurking through the darkness, searching for their next meal on ground level. Who knows what kind of animals might be out there...but you're right. Why would you be bothered by a few rodents?" That word struck her. She could already feel her hands shaking at the mere thought of little rodent feet crawling all over her as she slept.

"Well I'll just be going then, sorry again about your uh thing you're making there."

"Hey! Hey hey hey hey!" She called stopping Lucas. "If you really want me to stay there, who am I to break your little heart, right? Sheesh stop begging already!" She announced as she pulled Lucas into the trees and far away from the atrocious pile of useless sticks. Lucas was confused about exactly what had just happened, but he wasn't complaining. For some reason he felt really attached to this girl with the glittering eyes as blue as the sea and hair as golden as the sun. He couldn't quite place why this al sounded so familiar to him but it didn't matter at the moment. What matter was that this girl was now safe and by his side. The thought made a small tingle go down his spine but he brushed off. The only thing he had to do now was how to convince the green eyes to allow her to stay when he wasn't even supposed be seen by anyone outside, but it was clear to him that she meant no harm and that she was in need of help.

"Now, tell me more about this safe haven you spoke of."


End file.
